


At a Single Touch

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You</i> are a pyromaniac."</p><p>"No. <i>I</i> am a <i>dragon</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Single Touch

" _You_ are a pyromaniac." Radagast shakes his head at the street that's in flames now, screams from the unfortunates who had tried to sneak into the Requiem Court through their warren rising to meet his ears.

"No." Smaug is watching the flames with a smug smile. " _I_ am a _dragon_ ," she adds regally, before ruining it with a grimace directed at the hand she holds up, "trapped in this tiny, useless little fleshy thing."

Radagast rolls his eyes at the whiny tone Smaug's voice has taken on in the last words. "You think I'm any less reduced by being human rather than a maia?" He doesn't have even the least spark of his magic, though he does well enough with the technology available now to make it seem as if he does. Still, he does have to admit, that it isn't the same, no more than the various pyrotechnics that Smaug uses are the same as true dragonfire.

No matter what it's called.

He sighs, and reaches out to turn Smaug back toward the half-ruined building that's the center of their little part of the Court. "At least you're not Kíli."

"No one else is like the insatiable little bastard." Smaug still sounds disgruntled. "Even _I_ found some limits to my greed."

"I think it's almost adorable," Radagast counters, daring to wrap an arm around Smaug's waist, drawing the former dragon close. He's always surprised when she lets him. "He has no limits on his love."

"Or his libido." Smaug snorts, leaning into him some. "Though I can't entirely fault his fondness for sensation. This is a strangely sensitive form, for all that it's practically useless."

"Only _practically_ useless, now, is it?"

Smaug huffs. "I can't breathe fire, I can't fly, and I can't eat people. I can make you whimper, and I can make Thorin's face go through the most entertaining expressions before he tells me to get out of his Tower. So, perhaps not entirely useless, but mostly so."

Radagast carefully doesn't point out that being human hasn't stopped _Gollum_ from eating others, if mostly because he doesn't want to hear the rant about Gollum being the worst example of a host of bad examples of what might be not useless about human bodies.

"You spread fire on a larger scale at a single touch of a button, and there are flying machines of various sorts."

"Not one of which is still intact." Smaug shoots back, poking at his arm as she starts pulling away again. "And it doesn't matter how far or fast I can spread it, it never quite matches being able to _breathe_ and incinerate everything in my path. And then walk through the flame and heated rock with no worries about being torched myself."


End file.
